


Dots on a screen..

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver always checks Felicity's tracker to make sure she makes it home. Then he notices she isn't alone..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dots on a screen..

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head so I decided to go with it.

Oliver was sitting in her chair. He was using her babies. He just couldn’t look away from the dots on the screen. He knew he should look away. It was invasion of privacy at best, betrayal of trust at worst. Still, he sat. He watched while his mind created all kind of reasons for those two dots to be in the same place, her place. He heard Digg making his way out into the main area of the new lair. Digg had went to shower while Oliver supposedly cleaned up. In reality, he watched the dots. He always looked to see if she made it home safely. Then one night about a month ago, he noticed Roy’s dot was there too. It didn’t leave for several hours. Oliver may or may not have had an intense training session with Roy the next day. 

“Oliver, it’s all clear if you want to...why are you sitting in Felicity’s chair?” He asked then more urgently, “Oh man, why are you using her BABIES! Do you want to get in trouble?” He walked over to stand behind Oliver and see what had his friend so intrigued. He bent down and recognized what Oliver was looking at and he thought to himself, “uh oh, he knows. This isn’t going to end well.” Digg knew what the two were doing and it was innocent. Oliver wasn’t the type of guy to think innocent and another man around Felicity in the same sentence. He was going to postal.

“Digg, do you know why Felicity and Roy seem to be spending all their free time together?” Digg looked at him. Digg did know but decided Oliver deserved what he was about to do and he’d feel no guilt. “I wouldn’t say it’s all their free time. Roy volunteers a lot of hours in the Glades and he works. Felicity has her wine club and book club...  
I don’t know Oliver why would a single man spend time with a beautiful single young woman who is smart, funny and caring?” Digg was being sarcastic and trying to get a rise out of Oliver so he just looked at him. 

Oliver kept looking at the screen. Thinking. “A..are...are they seeing one another?” He was shocked but his shock was turning to jealousy and rage. How could Felicity do this to him? What about the team. Then he realized he was being hypocritical and took another stance, “I thought Roy was madly in love with my sister? Guess he’s over that.” He meant his words to sound cold and detached but they came out angry and jealous. Digg chuckled to himself. Oliver had it so bad and thought he hid it so well. The only person who doesn’t know he loves Felicity is Felicity. 

“Oliver, listen man, Roy and Felicity get together and talk. They eat dinner, have some ice cream maybe watch tv but mostly they console one another and NOT like that!” Digg was trying to be sympathetic but Oliver was still angry and jealous. “Do they need to be alone just the two of them to do that? I thought we were a team, a family.”

Oh this boy is ten kinds of a fool Digg was thinking. He shook his head at Oliver, “No, they let other people come sometimes but mostly they just need one another right now.” Ask me the question Oliver...ask it. I promised not to tell you unless you dragged it out of me. “Who else gets to go to these nights?” 

“Laurel was invited once or twice. Sara too. Walter went with them to dinner once or twice. A girl from ad division I think her name was Emma.” Oliver was clearly trying to figure out what they all had in common but was drawing a blank. Why would Felicity hang out with Laurel? Sara and she were friendly if not friends...Emma...Emma that name sounded familiar but there are a lot of Emma’s in the world. “How does Roy and Walter fit in with this girl group?” 

“They have the same issue just a different member of the family is all.” Oliver was clearly still drawing a blank. Digg was scared he might hurt himself thinking so hard. He was about to give in and just tell him but Oliver spoke first. 

“Digg, what are they doing? If they are not dating or into some weird sex thing, oh god it isn’t a weird sex thing is it?” There was a time Oliver would have found that intriguing and very appealing but the thought of Felicity his Felicity doing something with..nope, not going any further down that dead end path. 

Digg took a deep breath and had pity on him. “ Felicity and Roy have a standing meet up, a group, QASG. They met they talk, they cry I think.”

“What is QASG?”

“Queen Anonymous Support Group.” Digg raised his hand to stop Oliver from speaking as Oliver already had his mouth open, “it’s where Roy and Felicity talk about what it is like to love someone with the last name Queen. How it is to be hurt by them and how they can move on...” 

“Wait, what? Why would Felicity need that?”  
The look Digg gave him said: are you fucking kidding me? He verbalized, “Oh I don’t know...you told her you loved her, you didn’t clarify you do love her. Then she took out your enemy for you without a thanks.” 

Oliver pondered this for a moment. “She needs a support group?”

“It’s not an official thing though they do have tee shirts and a phone tree.”

Oh my god, Oliver thought. Only Felicity would organize a support group to help her get over the man who was completely in love with her. “I love her Digg.” Oliver whispered.

“I know man, but she doesn’t. She is in pain and she needs to work this out while you work out whatever is in your head telling you that you can’t have her.” Oliver looked at his friend sadly. He knew what Digg said was true. Digg continued, “I am your friend but I am her honorary big brother. Don’t take too long or you are going to lose her. She doesn’t love easily but she won’t wait forever either.” Digg said his goodbye and left. Leaving Oliver to his thoughts. 

Oliver looked at the dots. Roy was leaving Felicity’s. Oliver realized Digg is right he does need to get it together. He needs to find a way to be with her or find a way to be without her. The second option, even thinking it made his stomach turn, his head hurt and his eyes water. Nope, he was still the same selfish prick. He needed her and needed to figure out how to let her all the way in. He went back to staring at her dot.


End file.
